Mindy St. Claire
Mindy St. Claire is a recurring character on The Good Place, portrayed by Maribeth Monroe. Character Mindy was a cocaine-addicted and very horny former corporate lawyer in the 1980s who, for most of her life, was a bad person, but she did one incredibly good thing which resulted in her being the only human, and from what has been shown, the only conscious being, ever sent to The Medium Place. Life Not much is known about Mindy's life before her death. During the 1980s, she was a corporate lawyer who only cared about money and cocaine. One night while she was very high, Mindy had an epiphany and decided that she needed to do something good with her life and draw up plans for a “global foundation that would help kids all over the world.” The next morning, Mindy went to the bank and withdrew her life savings and was going to start her charity, but she died after falling on subway tracks and being electrocuted by the third rail. Death After her death, Mindy's sister found her plans and used her money to start up the Mindy St. Claire Rescue Alliance, which became the largest relief aid charity in the world. Both The Good Place and The Bad Place argued over whether or not Mindy should receive credit for the charity. Unable to agree where Mindy should go, a compromise was formed; they created a new Neighborhood just for her: The Medium Place. The case was referenced by Gen in "Chapter 25: The Burrito" when she stated that she hadn't had a case in 30 years–although she was probably going by Earth time rather than afterlife time, as we've seen Neil use this frame of reference in "Chapter 36: Janet(s)." Trivia * She was surprised how she died, electrocuted by the third rail of the subway tracks. She had predicted a death from cocaine overdose. * Mindy is not affected by all the resets that Michael performs in "The Good Place," and she remembers all of the times that the inhabitants in "The Good Place" came to the Medium Place. * Mindy has been seen gardening to pass time. In the 801 iterations between Eleanor, Jason, and Janet's first visit to Mindy in Chapter 12 and Eleanor, Chidi, and Janet's visit in Chapter 16, the landscaping around Mindy's house becomes much more elaborate. In Chapter 31: Jeremy Bearimy, it's revealed that 300 years have passed. * Until Chapter 39: Pandemonium, Mindy was the only human we saw in the afterlife other than the four main characters. (However, we have heard the tortured screams of those in The Bad Place). *Since the four main characters are the first humans to not go immediately to the Good or Bad placeChapter 36: Janet(s) Mindy must have been sent to either the Good or Bad Place when she died and then sent to the Medium Place. *In Chapter 36: Janet(s), it's revealed that nobody has made it to the Good Place in over 500 years. This means that, amazingly, Mindy is the single highest-scoring human in that period, since she's the only one ''not ''to qualify for the Bad Place. Notes and references Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Four Characters